


Man kann nicht immer der Starke sein

by Torath



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torath/pseuds/Torath
Summary: Auch ein ruhiges, kleines Dorf hat viele versteckte Gassen.  Aber warum musste gerade er in so einer landen? Von vier Männern umstellt, hilflos und ohne Ausweg.





	1. Chapter 1

/Verdammt wie konnte mir so etwas nur passieren? War ich so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass ich nicht gemerkt habe, wie mich zwei Männer verfolgten?/  
Inzwischen stand er umzingelt von vier Männern, in einer kleinen Gasse, in welche ihn seine Verfolger gedrängt hatten.  
„Was wollt ihr?“ begann Law. Diese Ungewissheit machte ihn fertig.  
„Wir haben dich gesucht, mein Lieber.“ erklärte einer der Männer.  
„Und endlich gefunden.“  
Das darauf folgende gehässige Lachen der Männer ließ Law schlucken.  
„Diese Antwort beantwortet nicht meine Frage!“ sprach Law kühl. Er durfte und wollte keine Angst zeigen.  
„Was wollt ihr von mir?“ wiederholte er.  
Plötzlich wurde brutal an seinen Handgelenken gezerrt und seine Hände über seinen Kopf gezwungen. Kurz darauf fühlte Law, wie ihn seine Kraft schlagartig verließ.  
Der größte Mann der Gruppe, namens Dai, beugte sich zu Laws Ohr.  
„Ach Trafalgar, wir wollen nur ein wenig Spaß.“ flüsterte er grinsend und leckte über seine Ohrmuschel.  
„Was so...“ begann der Käpt'n der Heart Piraten, keuchte jedoch schmerzhaft auf.  
Einer der Männer hatte ihn mit einer beachtlichen Stärke direkt in die Magengegend geschlagen und somit seinen Protest unterbunden.  
Ohne zu Zögern begann Law sich zu wehren, doch ein weiter Schlag, welcher kräftig genug war, um zwei seiner Rippen zu brechen, ließ ihn stoppen.  
„Goro, was ist mit den Waffen? Hole sie sofort! Ich will sein Blut sehen.“ lachte einer der Männer.  
„Hier Fudo.“ Goro gab Fudo einen kleinen Dolch. Dieser rammte seine Waffe direkt in Laws Hüfte. Sofort spürte er den stechenden Schmerz, welcher von der Wunde ausging. Er versuchte verzweifelt an etwas anderes zu denken, um den Schmerz auszublenden, was jedoch nicht sonderlich einfach war und somit auch nicht funktionierte.  
Als Law die Stimme von Goro direkt neben ihm hörte, blickte er verwirrt auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Verzweifelt bemühte er sich los zureisen und von diesen verrückten Menschen weg zu kommen. Einer der Männer trat auf Law zu, drehte sich aber erst um, um sich eine Waffe zu nehmen. Diesen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit ergreifend, stieß sich Law, trotz Schmerzen und Seestein, mit größtmöglicher Kraft von der Wand ab und traf den Mann mit voller Wucht in seine Wirbelsäule. Sofort fiel er zu Boden und Dai ließ Law los, um zu schauen, ob sein Freund verletzt war. Der Pirat versuchte mit seiner restlichen Kraft aufzustehen und zu flüchten. Doch noch ehe er an den Männern vorbeikam, spürte er einen extremen Schmerz in seinem linken Bein, welcher ihn zu Boden zwang.  
„Du mieser Bastard.“ schrie Goro und stürzte sich auf Law. Goros Hände schlossen sich um den Hals des am Boden liegenden und drückten zu. Nach wenigen Sekunden, welche sich für den Käpt'n der Heart Piraten wie Stunden anfühlten, ließ er los und sein Opfer atmete angespannt den lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff ein.  
„Mach so etwas noch einmal und deine Leute können morgen deine Leiche abholen!“ drohte Fudo und half seinem Freund hoch.  
„Jungs, beruhigt euch. Mir geht es sehr gut. Bedenkt, dass er schwach ist. Ich hab ja nicht mal einen Kratzer abbekommen. Er kann uns nicht tun.“ lachte Ken. Dieser kniete sich auch sofort vor Law und legte einen Dolch vorsichtig neben sich. Langsam, fast zärtlich, strich er über die Wange seines Opfers, bis seine Fingerspitzen auf Laws Lippen liegen blieben.  
„Ich verzeihe dir, aber nur unter einer Bedingung: du musst leiden. Also lass uns ein bisschen spielen.“ mit diesen Worten riss Ken Laws Shirt von seinem Oberkörper. Law versuchte so gut wie möglich ein Schrei zu unterdrücken, da dadurch seine Stichwunde in Leidenschaft gezogen wurde.  
„Wunderschön, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass dein Körper mehr rot braucht. Was sagt ihr dazu Jungs?“ und ohne zu zögern, schnappte sich Fudo den Dolch und stach damit mehrere Male zu. Auch wenn Law nicht an eine größere Macht glaubte, so war er dieser dennoch unglaublich dankbar, dass keine Organe getroffen wurden. Er schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass es bald zu Ende sein würde. Mit einem Schrei riss er sie sofort wieder auf. Die Schmerzen, die von seinem Bein kamen, waren unerträglich und trieben selbst dem Chirurgen des Todes Tränen in die Augen. Goro zog zufrieden einen weiteren Dolch aus Laws linkem Bein und trat lachen darauf.  
Der Käpt'n der Heart Piraten wünschte sich nicht sehnlicher als die Ohnmacht, welche ihm auch fast gewährt wurde, wären nicht die fremden Lippen gewesen.  
Vor Schreck öffnete er die Augen, als er diese auf seinen spürte. Mit letzter Kraft erhob er seine gefesselten Arme und schlug auf den Kopf des Besitzers der Lippen. Dieser fiel sofort zur Seite weg. Als die anderen drei dies sahen, schnappte sich einer eine Pistole und schoss.  
Das Letzte an das sich Law erinnerte, war die erwünschte Dunkelheit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle die sich hier her verirrt haben.  
> Ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen und so weiter und so fort xD


	2. Chapter 2

Penguin ging entspannt durch das gelbe U-Boot. Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen. Die Sonne schien, es war schön warm und man konnte ohne die ständige Angst, dass die Marine aufkreuzen könnte, baden gehen. Diese Insel war einfach genial. Selten hatten sie so ein Glück auf der Grand Line, deshalb musste sie es vollkommen auskosten. Ihr Käpt'n hatte ihnen sogar versprochen am Abend eine Kneipe aufzusuchen, wo sie sich alle betrinken durften. Nach dem Fiasko auf der vorherigen Insel, hatten alle ihre Bedenken, ob sie jemals wieder in eine Kneipe gehen konnten.  
Vorfreude auf den Abend machte sich in Penguin breit und er schlenderte glücklich weiter.   
Als er gerade um eine Ecke ging, stoppte er plötzlich. Vor ihm war eine offene Tür. Normalerweise wäre ihm das egal gewesen, da andauernd vergessen wurde die Türen richtig zu schließen, aber das war die Tür zu der Koje seines geliebten Käpt'ns Trafalgar D. Water Law und dieser schloss sie eigentlich immer.  
Penguin ging langsam auf den Raum zu und blickte hinein. Leer. Er schaute sich um, um nach seinem Käpt'n zu schauen. Vielleicht wollte er nur schnell etwas holen und hat sie deswegen offen gelassen. Fehlanzeige. Also beschloss sich Penguin kurzerhand zu schauen, ob Law in der Kombüse ist und vergessen hat seine Tür richtig zu schließen.   
/Für alles gibt es ein erstes Mal, nicht?/ dachte sich Penguin und schluckte seine Furcht herunter. 

In der Kombüse angekommen schaute sich Penguin um. Enttäuschung und Furcht machten sich in ihm breit.   
„Weiß jemand von euch, wo unser Käpt'n ist?“   
Penguin schaute ratlos in die Runde.   
„Ist er denn nicht in seinem Zimmer?“ fragte Wakame, ihr Smutje, verwirrt.  
„Seltsamerweise, nein. Seine Tür war geöffnet, deshalb hab ich gedacht er wäre hier und hätte vergessen sie zu schließen, obwohl das ja noch nie vorgekommen ist. Als er heute gegangen ist, war die Tür zu.“ beantwortete Penguin die Frage.  
„Er sagte doch, er wolle 18:00 Uhr wiederkommen. Es ist erst 17:30 Uhr. Er ist bestimmt schon auf dem Weg zurück. Dass seine Tür auf ist, ist übrigens Shachis Schuld. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Peng.“ meinte Ben ruhig.   
„Hm...“   
„Mal ehrlich Peng, beruhige dich. Warum machst du dir denn immer solche Sorgen um unseren Käpt'n?“ seufzte Shou.  
„Ach halt doch deine Klappe. Wer sagt denn, dass ich mir IMMER Sorgen um ihn mache?“ zischte Penguin.  
„Ich muss Shou leider Recht geben, Peng. Du machst dir wirklich immer Sorgen.“ meinte Gasket ruhig.  
„Siehst du, ich ha... Hey, was heißt hier LEIDER?“ fuhr Shou den Ältesten an.   
„Das heißt, was es heißt.“ grinste Gasket den Jüngsten der Crew an. Dieser schaute nur verbittert drein.  
„Ach Shou, mach dir nichts daraus. Bei mir war das auch immer so. Dann bist zum Glück du gekommen“ lachte Masa.   
„Genau Shou, Masa hat Recht. Da musst du durch. Aber falls es dich beruhigt, sie geben dir wenigstens keinen blöden Spitznamen. Bei mir haben sie das mal gemacht.“ meinte Shachi lachend.   
Sofort begann eine Diskussion über damalige Spitznamen und ihre Bedeutung.   
Irgendwann fragte Shou dann, wie sie alle in die Crew gekommen sind und wie ihre Vergangenheit ausgesehen hat. Ohne zu zögern begann jeder seine Geschichte zu erzählen.   
„...und dann stand er vor mir. Er hielt mir seine Hand hin. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, dass ich sie nur zögernd genommen hatte. Ich könnte mich heute wirklich dafür schlagen... naja, ich war damals halt noch schüchtern.“ meinte Shachi und jeder begann zu lachen. Schließlich fuhr er fort: „Er lächelte mich an und half mir hoch. Dann erzählte er mir, dass er von meinem Überlebensinstinkt und mein Kampfstil positiv überrascht war. Er verabschiedetet sich und ging. Diesmal ohne zu zögern, rannte... naja, besser gesagt humpelte ich ihm hinterher. Ich brach schließlich vor der Death zusammen, mit letzter Kraft erhob ich meine Stimme und rief zu ihm. Er drehte sich um und wartete. Dann fragte ich ihn, ob er mich in seiner Crew aufnehmen würde. Er lächelte und...“  
„Er drehte sich zu mir und meinte, ich solle ihn doch auf's Schiff holen. Das habe ich dann auch gemacht.“ erzählte Bepo stolz.  
„Und du bemerkst, Bepo kann unglaublich gut Geschichten zu Ende erzählen.“ lachte Shachi.  
„T'schuldigung.“ nuschelte der Eisbär. Die Crew brach in Gelächter aus und nach einiger Zeit drehte sich Ben zu Shou um.  
„Du siehst Shou, nicht nur du wurdest vom Käpt'n gerettet. Wir alle haben ihm sehr viel zu verdanken“ lächelte Ban.  
„Ähm Leute...“ Jeder blickte nun verwirrt zu Taka, welcher jedoch nur auf die Uhr zeigte.  
Alle Augen weiteten sich panisch. Dieser Verräter von einer Uhr wagte es doch tatsächlich 22:37 Uhr anzuzeigen.   
„Er ist noch nicht zurück, oder? Bitte sagt, dass einer von euch ihn doch irgendwie gehört hat.“ Ban war der erste, der seine Stimme zurück bekam. Leider sah er nur das Kopfschütteln seiner Freunde.  
„Wir hätten ihn hören müssen!“ meinte Waka.  
„Vielleicht war er ja so leise, dass wir ihn nicht hören konnten.“ äußerte Bepo zitternd.  
„Ja vielleicht. Lass uns einfach nachschauen, ob er da ist.“ sagte Shachi.  
Aber jedem war bewusst, dass sie ihn hätten hören müssen. Dennoch suchten sie die ganze Death ab. Wie vermutet keine Spur von Law. 

Die ganze Crew traf sich schließlich auf dem Deck.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“ fragte Masa.  
„Was denn wohl? Wir suchen ihn auf der Insel. Zum Glück ist sie nicht groß.“ Ban wollte sich schon von der Death schwingen, als Penguin ihn zurückhielt.  
„WAS?“ schrie Ban und riss sich von Penguin los. Jeder starrte erschrocken zu ihm. Sie wussten alle, dass Ban Law sehr bewundert und dass er ihm mehr als nur sein Leben verdankte. Jedoch hatte er gerade Penguin angeschrien und das hatte er noch nie gemacht.  
„Beruhige dich, Ban.“ versuchte Gasket ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Willst du mir grade wirklich sagen, das ICH mich beruhigen soll?Was ist, wenn Law dringend unsere Hilfe braucht? Was ist, wenn er verletzt ist? Was ist, wenn die Marine doch hier ist? Ich werde nicht blöd herum stehen, während mein Käpt'n, MEIN RETTER, Hilfe braucht!“ schrie Ban verzweifelt.  
„...“ Stille.  
„Ich weiß, dass du dem Käpt'n unbedingt helfen willst. Mein Gott, das will ich doch auch, aber wie sollen wir ihn denn bitte finden?“ begann Gasket einen zweiten Versuch seinen verzweifelten Freund zu beruhigen. Jeder begann über die Antwort nachzudenken.  
„Wir sollten in zweier Gruppen gehen! Eine Gruppe bleibt hier und passt auf, falls er doch noch auftaucht. Wenn ihr ihn verwundet findet, bringt ihn sofort hier her und die anderen holen die noch suchenden Gruppen.“ erklärte Penguin schließlich, als sich jeder beruhigt hatte.   
Er blickte in die Runde und sah ein zustimmendes Nicken seitens der anderen.  
„Gut also ich würde sagen: Wakame und Bepo, Ban und Jean, Kanaye und Masao und Masa und Cuver. Shachi du kommst mit mir. Taka bleib bitte mit Shou hier. Seid ihr alle damit einverstanden?“ Jeder nickte zustimmend.   
„Wenn ihr ihn gefunden habt, sagt den anderen sofort Bescheid!“ schon schwang sich Penguin und Shachi von der Death und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Die anderen machten es ihnen gleich.

„Ich hoffe sie finden ihn schnell.“   
Taka schaute zu Shou. Ohne zu Zögern nahm er den Kleinen in die Arme und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Dieser drückte sich verzweifelt an den Älteren ran. Ein leises Schluchzten, kam von Shou. Taka lächelte traurig. Shou war zwar erst seit vier Monaten in der Crew, aber dennoch wurden sie für ihn eine Familie, welche er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte, dies hatte er zumindest immer gesagt.  
„Es wird alles wieder gut, Shou!“ Taka schaute in Gedanken gen Himmel und während er Shou immer noch beruhigend über den Rücken strich, rann eine kleine Träne seine Wange hinab.   
„Es wird alles wieder gut!“


End file.
